


I'd Do Anythin' For You

by DapperMuffin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/DapperMuffin
Summary: It was all for Steve.Everything Bucky did was so that Steve would be happy.





	I'd Do Anythin' For You

**Author's Note:**

> The first sentence was all that I had at first, and then the story wrote itself. I didn't decide it was going to be so short, that just seems like the right length. (Plus it looks longer on a phone screen.)
> 
> Also, as the tags say, not canon compliant, I don't know if any of this is canonically right, but here it is anyway. (The accents are kind of weird, sorry.) Hope you enjoy.

_It was all for Steve._

Bucky had always wanted what was best for Steve, what would make Steve happy. And he tried, hard, to get those things for him, sometimes even at the expense of Bucky's own happiness. But then, what could make him happier than a happy Steve?

So when Bucky was drafted but they wouldn't accept Steve, he had no idea what to feel. Joining the army definitely wouldn't be the best thing for Steve, but it was what he really wanted, and Bucky couldn't help him. For the first time in his life, he couldn't help Steve.

Bucky watched as Steve tried again and again to get into the army, failing each time due to his asthma and physical fragility.

"Steve," he found himself saying one day, "maybe... Maybe it's for the best that you can't get in." He regretted it almost immediately, as Steve's face went from neutral to a little... sad.

"Bucky, I thought you were the one person who believed in me." Steve frowned, looking at Bucky, who avoided his eyes guiltily. After a moment, Steve's expression changed again, this time to something resembling determination. "Ya know what, Buck? Maybe I thought I could _do_ somethin' for once, I mean, you're gonna be out there makin' a difference. Maybe it feels like you'll always be protectin' me, and I wanted to see if I could stand on my own, if I could survive without someone by my side." Steve's eyes shifted to the ground, his gaze thoughtful and deep with emotion.

Bucky put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "I-I guess I didn't realize how much this meant to ya, Steve. ...I'd help ya if I could, but..."

Steve met Bucky's gaze. "It's fine, Buck, you don't hafta do nothin', just... support me, I guess.: He smiled a little, and Bucky found he was grinning a little too.

"I promise I will, Steve." _...I'd do anythin' for you..._


End file.
